HO John Peel 27 1990
Tape ; Name *john peel show tapes 27 1990 ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM *1990- *(Background of tape, including who made it, theme if any, notable songs, interesting Peel comments, etc) *Part of a series of mixtapes uploaded by Youtube and Mixcloud member Happy Otter. *The dates are known plays of the tracks but due to the mixed order of recording, are not definitive for the mixtape. Tracklisting john peel 27 1990 side a *Boo Radleys: Aldous (12" - Kaleidoscope) Rough Trade RTT 241 28 October 1990 *Mighty Force: Dive (12") Earache MOSH 34T 28 October 1990 *70 Gwen Party: This New Model England (album - Devil Wrapped & Ginsung Buried) Snape SR002 28 October 1990 *Force Fed: Full Up *Turntable Hype: I'll Base You (Hypno House) (12" - I'll Bass You / Turntable Hype) Go Bang BANG 006 *Thee Headcoats: Time Will Tell (7" - Time Will Tell b/w Davey Crockett (Gabba-Hay!)) Sub Pop SP71 11 November 1990 *Paris: The Devil Made Me Do It (12") Tommy Boy TB 962 11 November 1990 *Bolt Thrower: After Life (session) 11 November 1990 *Run-DMC: What's It All About 11 November 1990 *Strelnikoff: The Very Sad Story Of Sulda Murnhild And His Bad Luck Which Finally Led Him Into A Precocious Death After Nine Days Of Suffering (12" - Strelnikoff On 45) FV Založba ‎ FV 005'' ''11 November 1990 *SexA: Oči (LP - No Sleep 'Till Pussy / Fuck Piction) FV Založba FV 009 11 November 1990 *Bolt Thrower: Lost Soul's Domain (session) 11 November 1990 *Sheer Taft Featuring Ingrid Kudos: Cascades (12") Creation CRE 080T 11 November 1990 side b *Bolt Thrower: Destructive Infinity (session) 11 November 1990 *Even As We Speak: Bizarre Love Triangle (7" EP - Nothing Ever Happens) Sarah SARAH 37 22 December 1990 *Orb: Little Fluffy Clouds (7 inch)' (Big Life) 11 November 1990 *Helmet: FBLA (album - Strap It On) Amphetamine Reptile 18 November 1990 *Cocoa Tea: Oil Ting Version (12" - Oil Ting) Greensleeves GRED 291 untitled on label 18 November 1990 *Attitude Adjustment: My Head's A Mess (12" EP - No More Mr. Nice Guy) In Your Face FACE 12 18 November 1990 *Jesus Lizard: Mouth Breather (7") Touch And Go T&G#66 18 November 1990 *Lance Kaufman: They Dug Up Elvis (7") Dionysus ID074513 18 November 1990 *Stereo MC's: What's The Word (album - Supernatural) 4th & Broadway 25 November 1990 *Napalm Death: Unchallenged Hate / Murder Mentality (session) 25 November 1990 *Surgery: Breeding (album - Nationwide) Amphetamine Reptile ARR 89201-1 25 November 1990 *Fluke: Jig (session) 25 November 1990 *Pain Teens: Lady Of Flame (album - Born In Blood) Trance Syndicate TR-03 02 December 1990 *Three Johns: Smashtime (album - Eat Your Sons) Tupelo TUP LP18 02 December 1990 *Cocoa Tea: Oil Ting Version (12" - Oil Ting) Greensleeves GRED 291 untitled on label 02 December 1990 File ;Name *1) john-peel-27a-1990 *2) john-peel-27b-1990 ;Length *1) 46:39 *2) 46:28 ;Other *Many thanks to Happy Otter ;Available *Mixcloud Category:1990 Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Mixtape Category:Happy Otter Mixtapes Category:Available online